Títeres
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Halle quiere saber todo sobre la relación entre Near y Mello y descubrirá que todo lo que busca está plasmado en los títeres del albino. MelloxNearxHalle. Especial: El regalo. ¡Que tengan un feliz 2011!
1. Duda Uno

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Death Note, que es propiedad del dúo dinámico conformado por ****Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. **

**Advertencia:** En el fic han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Light. Y la pregunta que marca el capitulo esta en negrita.

Ya estando todo aclarado a ¡Leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Títeres**

**Near & Mello**

**Friendship/Angust**

**...**

**Duda # 1**

**...**

La agente Halle entro a la habitación donde Near siempre se encontraba jugando; pues desde que el caso Kira fue resuelto, no había habido caso que durará más de una semana en ser resuelto por Near.

El chico se la pasaba haciendo torres con sus dados y pirámides de cartas; resolviendo rompecabezas y cubos de rubik.

Pero la mayoría de veces se la pasaba jugando con los títeres que hace más de un año había hecho para representar así a cada miembro involucrado en el caso Kira.

Halle, como siempre se sentaba en una silla que ella misma había llevado hasta allí para mirar el comportamiento de su jefe. Pues simplemente le fascinaba, además quería saber también el porqué el fallecido rubio lo aborrecía tanto.

Halle nunca lograba descubrir algo que hubiera hecho que Mello odiara tanto al albino. Además de su frialdad y la poca muestra de sus emociones y quizás nunca lo descubriría si solo se quedaba observando al _tercer L_.

Quizás la única forma de saberlo sería preguntándole al chico.

**-**Near- llamo la rubia, -¿puedo preguntarte algo?- y luego de decir eso vio como _N_ dirigía sus negros ojos hacia ella y dejaba de lado al robot con el que estaba jugando.

-Claro que puedes, además por lo que se ve ya tienes el valor de formular tu pregunta- Near volvió a jugar con su robot, esperando que la mujer dijera algo.

Pero Halle quedó muda al verse descubierta.

-No es algo difícil de descubrir, puesto que llevas dos meses viniendo a esta habitación y sentándote allí mientras me miras- dijo el chico enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

Halle sonrió, había subestimado a Near. ¡Qué estúpida!

-Pues…- la rubia hizo una pausa, buscando una forma de cómo hacer su pregunta-. **¿Por qué Mello no se llevaba bien contigo?**

Halle se felicito internamente al escuchar la pregunta que no sonaba denigrante ni mal intencionada.

Near volvió a dejar el robot de lado para volver a mirar a Halle.

-Puedes traerme el títere de Mello- dijo en forma de orden señalando una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Halle hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la poca educación de su superior, pero no dijo nada y al instante se levanto y le llevo el muñeco.

-Es por esto- dijo Near neutro elevando el muñeco que se había instalado en uno de sus dedos.

Halle enarco una ceja, dando a conocer que no había entendido.

-Mello siempre me creyó como un manipulador. Un titiritero- dijo el chico comenzando a mover al muñeco de Mello a su antojo.

-Entones Mello se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba- dijo burlona la subordinada al ver como el títere de Mello le servía de juguete al albino.

Near esbozo una sonrisa de lado y asintió levemente.

-Mello creía que yo, al conocer las reacciones de los demás podía crear un ambiente en el cual esa persona caería directo a la trampa con sólo mis conocimientos de su carácter.

Halle empezaba a entender.

-Y Mello al ser impulsivo tendía a ser alguien fácil de interpretar y manipular- termino diciendo la agente Halle.

-Aja- termino diciendo Near, dejando en claro que la conversación se había terminado.

Halle se despidió sin recibir respuesta de N, cosa que no le importo pues una de sus inquietudes ya se había resuelto, pero aún así se quedo tras la puerta observando el actuar del detective.

Halle miró con asombro como el chico se levantaba de su puesto y se encaminaba a una repisa en donde descansaba el títere que lo representaba y coloco al títere de Mello junto al suyo.

Near hizo una mueca que reflejaba melancolía.

-Así es como tuvo que haber sido siempre- dijo en un murmullo alejándose del lugar.

Porque aunque se hubieran conocido de otra forma seguramente su relación siempre hubiera sido la misma llena de competencias y peleas, porque simplemente haci eran ellos, pero quizás Mello estaría junto a él y no bajo varios metros de tierra.

Near rió amargamente al saber que el mismo se estaba manipulando al tratar de esquivar la realidad con su frialdad y su forma calculadora que no dejaba ver una pizca de la gama de emociones que todo ser humano podía reflejar. En su caso... pura tristeza y angustia.

Halle comenzó a caminar algo aterrorizada al presenciar por primera vez una muestra de sentimiento por parte de Near, aunque esta fuera de puro dolor.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Díganme que les pareció, espero que sea de su agrado, quise reflejara a Near con su aptitud pero aun así el es un ser humano que siente y bueno se me ocurrió este final, espero que no haya quedado OoC.**

**Espero reviews ya sean para felicitarme o para darme críticas constructivas, todo es muy bienvenido si es para mejorar.**

**Y si lo desean he hecho un fic para el cumpleaños de L, que es un L & Watari, si quierenpueden leerlo y dejarme su opinión.**

**Sayonara**


	2. Duda Dos

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Death Note, que es propiedad del dúo dinámico conformado por ****Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. **

**Advertencia:** En el fic han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Light. La pregunta o la duda principal de Halle estará en negrita.

* * *

**Títeres**

**Near & Mello**

**Friendship/Angust**

**...**

**Duda # 2**

…

Halle se movía impaciente por las nuevas instalaciones de la SPK. Luego de haber visto a Near mostrando una pizca de sus emociones, su mente no había parado de sacar conclusiones de lo que Near pudo estar sintiendo en esos momentos, claro, debajo de ese dolor que opacaba su rostro.

Halle siempre había sido una mujer decidida, pero siempre que se trataba de Near todo su coraje se veía mermado por la inseguridad.

Halle rió recordando algo que había pasado hace ya más de un año y nueve meses.

_**Flash Back**_

Halle estaba sentada en su escritorio, analizando unos reportes que Rester le había dado.

Su teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Halle miró el numero que le era desconocido pero aún así sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Mello, ya te dije que no me llames- dijo Halle en forma de saludo al contestar la llamada.

-_Vaya por fin te dignas a contestar- _se oyó decir del otro lado del teléfono una voz molesta.

-Estaba ocupada ¿Qué quieres?- Halle no podía perder el tiempo peleando con un niñato impulsivo como lo era Mello.

_-¡Huy! Parece que alguien ha tenido un mal día_- se burlo el rubio para luego morder una tableta de chocolate.

-Y parece que alguien es adicto- ataco la agente escuchando un bufido por parte de Mello -¿Qué quieres?- volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

-_¿Cómo va Near con la investigación?- _contesto Mello con otra pregunta, típico de él.

-Sabes que yo solo le ayudo y hasta para mí cierta información es clasificada- dijo la rubia, esperando algún berrinche por parte del jefe de la mafia.

-_Je. Y por lo que se ve tú eres muy sumisa a todo lo que Near diga. ¿No?- _reprocho el chico de una forma burlona y orgullosa.

-No es eso- se apresuro a decir la mujer –es solo que Near me causa…- Halle no supo que decir.

Mello rió. –_Sabes, te comportas como su madre- _finalizó el chico cortando la llamada.

Halle al escuchar que le había cortado la llamada, tiró el teléfono a la mesa. Es que a veces se preguntaba sí le llamaba para saber sobre el caso o solo para fastidiarla.

Desde ese día Halle se la pasaba velando por el albino, pensando si en verdad ella se comportaba como una madre. Y hasta le había preguntado a Gevanni sobre eso, el hombre no supo que decir.

-_Digamos que algunas veces tú y Rester se comportan como tales y él como todo buen "hijo" no los escucha- dijo bromeando el pelinegro._

Ja. Ahora Rester era el padre.

_**~Fin Flash Back~**_

-Near. No crees que sea tiempo de limpiar la habitación- dijo la rubia al ver como el polvo se apilaba en el suelo y en los juguetes esparcidos. Además el nuevo pijama blanco parecía más negro que blanco.

Near asintió. Aceptando que las torres de dados y las pirámides de cartas iban a ser derribadas.

…

Halle ya había terminado de limpira y ahora solo se dedicaba a poner los objetos en su lugar. Se topo con las marionetas que Near había hecho ya hace tiempo. Se fijo que solo guardaba la de los miembros de la SPK, de Mello, L y la de él.

Se fijo en la de Gevanni, la había hecho remarcando las facciones juveniles de su rostro. La de Rester muy parecida y hasta había tratado de reflejar el fornido cuerpo del hombre. El de ella era exactamente igual, aunque sus facciones en el muñeco se veían más relajadas.

Luego iba la de Mello, era exactamente igual al Mello de hace años, con su cicatriz que marco su rostro y con su típica ropa de cuero y claro no podía faltar su sonrisa maliciosa.

Luego iba la de L. Nunca lo había visto así que no podía decir nada sobre la marioneta.

Y por ultimo iba la del chico, era sencilla con una pequeña rayita para su boca y con la ropa blanca.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Halle dio un pequeño respingo por el susto ocasionado. Sí que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Near…- pero no supo que decir.

-Sí quieres te regalo al títere de Mello. Supe que te gustaba- dijo Near como siempre sin reflejar nada de emoción.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió la mujer tratando de relajarse y disimular el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en su rostro.

-¿Entonces qué es?- dijo el chico dejando el contexto de la pregunta al aire.

"Está probando mis habilidades de comprender o qué" pensó la rubia para sí misma.

Pero opto por serle sincera.

-_Curiosidad- _dijo simplemente la agente.

Near enarco una ceja. –Pensé que eras más seria- dijo el chico.

Halle por un momento vio esa chispa en los ojos de Near que Mello tenía al momento de fastidiarla.

-Lo soy- dijo la mujer contraatacando al albino.

-¿Y de qué tendrías curiosidad?- pregunto de nuevo Near, aunque supiera perfectamente de que o más bien de quien se trataba.

-Mello- fue lo único que dijo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que iba a suceder luego de abrir la boca.

-**¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en hacer el títere de Mello?- **dijo por fin la mujer elevando el títere del chico que estaba metido en uno de sus dedos esperando una respuesta por parte de _N._

-¿Por qué haces preguntas tan simples? Por lo que se ve pequeñeces te hacen dudar- dijo Near en una forma un tanto poéticamente fastidiosa.

-Solo responde- dijo la mujer perdiendo los estribos.

-Simple. A Rester, Gevanni y a ti los tenía frente a mi todo el tiempo así que tenía muy definidas sus características físicas; a Mikami no importaba como lo hiciera su cabello y lentes eran lo que lo definían, a L nunca lo conocí, por eso lo único que tenía para guiarme era lo poco que Roger nos contaba por ser sus principales sucesores y Mello…- Near quedo callado por un momento.

-¿Y Mello qué?- dijo la rubia un poco impaciente.

-Mello siempre fue alguien a quien respete y siempre lo considere como un igual, así que por respeto a él y por todo lo que había hecho y por lo que vivimos en la Wammy's House pensé en dedicarle el tiempo que le dedique al mío- dijo el peliblanco.

Halle siempre se sorprendía al escuchar hablar a Near, pues casi siempre era muy simple al hablar pero aún así todo lo que decía lo decía de forma segura.

Pero escucharlo hablar tanto en cierta forma la emocionaba, se sentía parte de su vida.

"En verdad parezco una madre" se dijo al verse tan emocionada de que el chico compartiera algo con ella.

La mujer no dijo nada más solo siguió ordenando los juguetes y demás cosas.

Cuando por fin termino vio al albino resolver con facilidad uno de sus viejos cubos de rubik.

-Adiós Near- dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

-No digas adiós porque es casi seguro que volverás- le dijo Near.

La mujer sonrió Near si que era un titiritero, porque como tal había proclamado el ojigris, ella volvería.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, que pensaron de este capítulo, la verdad era que iba a ser un one-shot pero las ideas fluyeron y casi trataba de lo mismo así que hice esto. **

**Le agradezco a Kumiko Junko, por leer el capitulo anteriro. ¡Arigato!**

**Espero que les guste y dejen los preciados reviews, porque sino escribiré sus nombres en la Death Note que Riuk me dio para divertirse XD.**

**Y para los que piensen que en que estaba pensando cuando escribí que Halle podía tener un sentimiento maternal por Near, pero que querían, que traicionara y olvidará a Mello enamorándose de Near ¡No!**

**Lo que pasa es que eso se me ocurrió cunado leí el one-shot luego de unos años de la muerte de Light y en donde aparecia un nuevo Kira, Halle y Rester (Cuidado Spoilers XD) le decían a Near que no se mortificara tratando de ser como L sino que fuera el mismo y blablablá y eso me pareció algo muy lindo, parecían una familia jejeje.**


	3. Duda Tres

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Death Note, que es propiedad del dúo dinámico conformado por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. **

**Advertencia:** En el fic han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Light. La pregunta o la duda principal de Halle estará en negrita.

* * *

**Títeres**

**Near & Mello**

**Friendship/Angust**

**...**

**Duda # 3**

…

Segundos, minutos, horas, días y meses habían pasado desde la última charla entre Halle y Near. Y ya sé encontraban en el quinto día del mes de diciembre.

Desde hace un casi un mes habían estado un poco ocupados con la aparición de un asesino serial que mataba a mujeres con ciertas características y en una secuencia ordenada. Pelinegras, castañas, pelirrojas y rubias.

-¿Cómo es que vamos a poder descifrar al asesino si la policía de Japón no nos quiere dar acceso a toda la información?- pregunto Gevanni ya muy frustrado.

-¡Repíteme por qué no nos permitieron conocer todas las pistas!- dijo Halle molesta a Rester.

-Pues porque ellos creen que esto no es algo tan importante como para que la SPK interceda, dicen que nuestra ayuda no es necesaria- dijo Rester.

-Qué estupidez, yo creo que todo esto es por orgullo- dijo Near refiriendo a la excusa que la policía de Japón les había dado. Rester, Halle, Gevanni y muchos otros miembros que estaban allí asintieron dándole la razón a Near.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- dijo un joven que había entrado a la SPK recientemente.

-Pues dejar que hagan lo que quiera- dijo una mujer castaña, y nadie negó su respuesta.

-Sólo díganles que para que un hombre siga un patrón tan definido y además de que no mate a mujeres que hayan modificado su aspecto, seguramente es un hombre tradicional y por ende no menor de 50 años, además esas mujeres tiene una relación, todas habían viajado y perdido algunas de sus maletas así que esa persona tiene que ser el responsable de entregarlas- dijo Near resolviendo quizás el caso.

Todos los presentes quedaron callados, pensando en cómo no se les pudo ocurrir tal teoría.

-Llamen a los japoneses y díganles lo que Near acaba de decir, así se disminuirá el porcentaje de sospechosos y les será más fáciles- dijo un hombre de los que estaba en la habitación y quien era fiel seguidor del _Tercer L._

-Ok- dijeron los nuevos miembros antes de salir y hacer lo que les habían encargado.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes esa teoría rodando por tú cabeza?- pregunto Rester viendo al chico formar el mismo puzzle por quinta vez.

-Desde hace dos semanas- dijo indiferente el chico.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?- dijo algo indignada Halle.

-No es por ustedes, solo quería ver si la policía japonesa era tan competente como ellos decían- dijo agarrando el títere de L, el cual siempre estaba cerca de él.

-¿Y por qué?- hoy el que preguntaba era Gevanni.

Es que no se cansaban de hacer preguntas. Además eran preguntas que para el albino no traían ninguna dificultad de análisis.

-Porque hasta el propio L tenía orgullo- dijo Near colocándose la marioneta entre sus dedos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Los antiguos miembros de la SPK lo vieron sorprendidos y un poco preocupados, pero aún así no dijeron nada. Rester negó con su cabeza, Gevanni cerró sus puños en una muestra de impotencia y Halle solamente vio la figura de Near acomodarse en el piso y comenzando a jugar con un pequeño tren de control remoto antes de dejar que un suspiro de resignación saliera de sus boca.

**...**

_17 de diciembre._

-Disculpa Near, pero como no se nos ha presentado ningún caso desde lo del asesino serial de Japón, pues…- el joven agente de la SPK fue interrumpido.

-Pueden tomarse las vacaciones desde ya- dijo el _N_, importándole poco lo que ellos hicieran.

-Muchas gracias, joven Near- dijeron saliendo de la habitación.

Near asintió levemente y siguió formando lo que parecía una pista de carros que abarcaba casi toda la habitación. Minutos después entro Halle a la habitación.

-Que es lo que pasa, por qué todos están alistando sus cosas para irse- pregunto la rubia.

-Yo les he dado las vacaciones que tanto querían- dijo Near siguiendo con su labor.

-Oh. ¿Y eso también nos incluye?- dijo algo extrañada la mujer pues sabía muy bien que Near necesitaba a alguien a su cuidado.

-Si es lo que desean- dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Le molestaba que lo trataran como un niño.

Sabía a lo que se refería Halle, pero aún así él ya no era ningún niñito ya era todo un joven. Y su orgullo se veía quebrantado al escuchar cuando se referían a él como el niño o el jefecito; claro estaba que nadie lo decía en frente de él, pero aunque no lo demostrará abiertamente le molestaba rotundamente pero aún así mantenía la calma y mostraba lo más mínimo de sus emociones.

Rester y Gevanni entraron a la habitación con la misma duda. Y antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta la agente habló:

-Near ha dado a todos vacaciones.

Gevanni y Rester no mostraron ninguna muestra de alegría pues el contacto con sus familias era mínimo y ninguno de ellos era casado o con una relación.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos- dijeron los tres al unísono luego de intercambiar miradas.

…

_19 de diciembre._

-Oye Near, te gustaría que arregláramos las instalaciones- dijo Halle entrando a la habitación con una humeante taza de té verde.

-¿Arreglarla?- dijo levantándole una ceja a la agente.

La mujer rió –No me refería a limpiarla, solo ponerla un poco más navideña- dijo luego de dar un vistazo a la habitación _favorita _de Near que estaba toda pintada de blanco y sin ninguna ventana que mostrara el exterior.

-No, está bien así.

-¡Vamos Near! Eso podría ser divertido, además tú que eres alguien que posee una gran creatividad…- la mujer cesó su discurso al ver como el muchacho se sentaba mirándola fijamente,

-No dejaras de molestar, hasta que haga lo que tú quieres ¿verdad?- dijo Near con su tono de indiferencia pero con una pizca de molestia.

-Exacto- fue lo único que dijo la mujer esperando que Near volviera a su posición anterior y se volviera a negar.

-…- Near suspirando no dijo nada y se levanto limpiando su pijama blanco de cualquier rastro de polvo.

-¡¿Me vas a ayudar a arreglar!- dijo dudosa y un poco conmocionada.

Near asintió, no es que lo hiciera por resignación y ni porque Halle lo hubiera convencido, sino que el aburrimiento le estaba matando, además quería ver el resultado que le traería hacer eso.

-Espera un momento- le dijo Halle algo emocionada, seguramente a traer los arreglos y así fue pues luego de unos minutos la habitación estaba casi llena por adornos de todo tipo.

-Eso es todo, ¿crees que nos alcancen?- dijo Near con sarcasmo al ver 5 cajas de quizás su tamaño repletos de los adornos.

Halle estaba a punto de contestar pero supo a que se refería el ojinegro.- No, seguramente nos sobren 4 cajas y medias pero son para el resto del edificio.

Near soplo un cabello que había caído en su rostro dando cada vez más muestras de que estaba _fastidiado_ –cosa que era solo apariencia pues se estaba divirtiendo al ver a la mujer pensar que lo estaba controlando.-

Halle le regalo una sonrisa al chico para luego decirle: -Comencemos.

Lo primero que habían hecho fue adornar las paredes, aunque al final los dos antiguos miembros masculinos habían seguido haciéndolo. Y Halle y Near se habían quedado en la sala principal en donde todos los miembros de la SPK pasaban algún tiempo charlando –a excepción de Near- cuando no había nada que hacer, arreglando el arbolito de navidad.

-Listo- dijo Halle limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente al ver que el árbol ya estaba construido.

Near se sentó en el suelo admirando el gran pino artificial de dos metros y medio, lo único que le faltaba para estar terminado eran las luces y los demás adornos.

Todo el proceso de construcción había sido en completo silencio, ya que los dos habían tenido que descifrar donde irían algunas piezas, cosa que a Near le había encantado, pues así parecía que era un rompecabezas tridimensional.

Near salió de sus pensamientos al oír un golpe seco. Abrió un ojo para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor y vio a Halle parada a la par de él.

-Sigamos- dijo esperando a que Near se dignara a pararse.

-Sí.

Sacaron las luces de un solo color: Blancas, a petición de Near y comenzarón

-… Has estado muy callada Halle- dijo Near rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Me contaron que Ivanov, te llevo al cementerio, el 13 de diciembre- dijo Halle mirando a Near.

-… Si, pensé en ir a ver los restos de Mello- dijo el chico sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento, -y tú fuiste el día siguiente ¿No es así?- termino diciendo Near, para luego ver que la mujer asintió afirmativamente.

-Pregunta, en algún momento lo harás- dijo el chico sacando de una de las cajas una pequeña esfera roja para luego colocarla en una de las ramas del árbol.

El rostro de Halle se ensombreció, cosa que Near lo noto, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por alto para no incomodar más a la mujer.

-… Todos hablan del odio que te tenía Mello, pero nadie se atreve a preguntar…- la mujer hizo una pausa dejando expectante a Near, aunque ya sabía la pregunta de antemano **-¿Tú sentías el mismo odio hacía Mello?**

Near agarro otra esfera de color plateado y vio su reflejo en él. El de un joven de 19 años que siempre se había preguntado la misma pregunta y siempre la había ignorado enfrascándose en su propio mundo.

-Sabía que esta proposición tenía un doble sentido- dijo Near al oír la pregunta que Halle le había preparado para la ocasión. – ¿Sabes que esta es la última oportunidad para preguntarme lo que quieras, verdad?- dijo Near para ver de nuevo que Halle asentía.

Aunque nunca se dictara que las preguntas de Halle fuera un juego, ella sabía muy bien que eso era así y que como todo juego tenía sus reglas y limitaciones, pues en la retorcida mente del albino, todo lo que le concernía a él debía ser un juego de análisis ¡Para hacerlo más divertido!

La esfera con la que Near jugaba cayó al suelo rompiéndose al instante, los pedazos se regaron y uno de ellos rasgo la blanquecina piel del chico, la sangre escurrió haciendo un contraste muy maquiavélico con su piel. Near ignoro el dolor pues estaba más interesado por las figuras deformes que los pedazos hacían con su rostro.

Halle se aproximo rápidamente a un botiquín que se encontraba en la habitación, y rápidamente sacó un bote de alcohol, gazas y algodón.

Hizo que el chico se sentará en el suelo y ella comenzó a curarlo, remojando el algodón con el frío liquido que era el alcohol, su aroma inundo la habitación, limpió la herida para luego vendarla.

-… Mello siempre fue una persona especial, como lo pudiste notar- Near comenzó a hablar. –Siempre era activo y aunque él se sintiera inferior, siempre era el líder o a quien nadie molestaba y respetaban lo que él decía, el era un icono para los demás niños de la Wammy's House- Near paro pues de sus labios salio un gemido de dolor al sentir que las vendas estaban muy apretadas.

-Disculpa…- dijo Halle esperando que siguiera, pero Near no lo hizo pues por la puerta principal entraron Rester y Gevanni.

-Ya está terminado.

-Y nos preguntábamos si podemos estar en el bar- dijo Gevanni muy serio como si ir allí fuera algo de vida o muerte.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Rester fijándose en el vendaje que Near tenía en el pie.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo enroscándose un mechón de cabellos entre sus dedos. –Y con respecto a la petición de Gevanni, pueden ir- dijo de nuevo con indiferencia.

-Gracias- y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación ya un poco hastiados por la actitud del albino, pues ni en el caso Kira, se había comportado tan frío.

-…- Halle simplemente se quedo callada.

-Y sabes siempre estaba rodeado por niños y ellos hacían lo que él quisiera, pero aún así se mortificaba con esa actitud de _yo siempre debo ser el mejor, para que mi existencia valga la pena_- dijo lo último con una voz de desgano, como si ya estuviera aburrido de escucharlo.

-Aja. ¿Sabes? No me has respondido correctamente- dijo Halle sin mirarlo a los ojos. Temía ver en Near los ojos negros opacados y su expresión reflejando tristeza o alguna mueca que le quebrará el corazón.

Near esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa pero ninguna palabra salió de sus pálidos labios, Halle miró a Near sorprendido.

Es que esa pregunta era muy superior a su inteligencia o simplemente eso era muy personal como para que ella lo supiera.

Near se levantó dejando más sorprendida a Halle y comenzó a hurgar entre las cajas buscando algún adorno que le gustase para colocarlo en el árbol.

Near era ya un hombre que por su falta de conocimiento del mundo exterior cosas como esas le llamaban la atención y a simple vista parecía su comportamiento lo hacía ver infantil, cosa que no lo era.

…

_25 de diciembre_

Near estaba recostada boca abajo jugando con el regalo que Roger le había dado el día anterior en una vista repentina. Un robot con forma de insecto que volaba y caminaba de una forma muy chistosa.

Roger además no iba solo, a él lo acompañaba Linda quien se abalanzó sobre él, y de regalo le había llevado un cuadro que ella había hecho en donde estaba él, Mello, Matt, ella y alguno de los otros niños con los que _N _había convivido en el orfanato.

Halle al ver que nadie daba el primer paso, se levanto y elevo su copa de Ron para que todos la vieran. Y así fue, rápidamente obtuvo la atención de todos, excepto la de Near que no la volvió a ver, pero aún así sabía que él estaba atentó a sus palabras.

-Quería entregarles sus regalos- dijo Halle entregándole a cada uno un paquete envuelto en diferente color.

Los otros dos miembros hicieron lo mismo entregándole a cada uno su respectivo regalo incluyendo a Near.

-Sus regalos están en aquella repisa- dijo señalando el lugar sin mirar a ningún de los miembros de la SPK.

Al rato cada uno ya había abierto su regalo.

A Rester le había tocado una corbata, un reloj y una botella de vino de 1993.

Gevanni quedo muy complacido con sus regalos: un Rolex plateado, un traje smoking y las llaves de un auto que estaba en el parqueo del edificio.

Halle miró sorprendida que los tres hombres supieran elegir cosas para mujeres pues se veía que eran algo torpe para esas cosas; le habían regalado un perfume con un olor muy extravagante, un bolso negro de marca y lo que más le llamo la atención un anillo de compromiso con una nota al fondo.

¿_Te quieres casar conmigo? Gevanni._

Cuando por fin pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo miró al hombre de complexión delgada tragando grueso, seguramente esperando una respuesta. Y la mujer simplemente asintió.

Sabía que ellos habían creado un lazo muy especial a lo largo de los años y se conocían muy bien, y el anillo que ahora descansaba en uno de sus dedos era la muestra de ello.

Near miraba la escena algo divertido pues se notaba una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Near abre los tuyos.

El chico con algo de pesar dejo de jugar con el insecto y abrió sus regalos.

El de Rester era un robot de 30 centímetros color negro con toques en rojos. a Near le gusto mucho pues los demás ya estaban muy desgastados.

Gevanni le regalo un helicóptero de control remoto con el cual se podía hacer miles de maniobras, además de que tenía una cámara oculta.

-Eso sí, no nos vayas a vigilar a nosotros- bromeo el pelinegro.

Y el de Halle era un rompecabezas blanco.

-Cuando lo armes encontraras la sorpresa- dijo la mujer y el albino asintió.

-¿Quién quiere más ron?- pregunto Rester a sus amigos.

-Yo- dijeron Halle y Gevanni al unísono sonrojándose al instante.

-Halle puedes venir conmigo un momento- dijo el peliblanco a la única mujer del grupo.

-Claro Near- dijo un poco sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Near, quien no había hablado en ningún momento esa noche.

Los dos se encaminarón fuera de la habitación donde días atrás habían adornado el árbol de navidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Near?- pregunto la mujer al ver que el chico no decía nada.

-Ya olvidaste a Mello- no era una interrogante era una clara afirmación.

-La vida sigue Near y uno debe de aprender a seguir adelante- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, es cierto- fue lo único que dijo Near.

-Me gusto tú regalo- dijo la mujer al ver que de nuevo caían en un silencio nada cómodo. –¿Para preguntarme esto me llamaste?- Near negó con la cabeza –Entonces.

-Nunca odie a Mello, simplemente era resentimiento, es por eso que hice la cicatriz en el rostro de Mello, me pareció un modo de pensar que mi vida no era tan mala- decía Near mirando fijamente sus pies y la cicatriz que había quedado en uno de ellos.

Halle casi se atraganto con el trago de Ron que acababa de tomar. -¿Resentimiento? ¿Pero de qué?

-No lo sé, pero creo que es porque en fechas como estas él era el de mayor número de regalos… y cosas así- y con un movimiento de manos le resto importancia.

Halle lo miró con un poco de pena y con un nudo en la garganta, cosa por la cual no le dijo nada. Pero como dicen las acciones valen más que mil palabras, la rubia lo abrazó en un cálido abrazó maternal.

Y fue en ese momento en que se fijo que Near ya no era aquel chico pequeño y delgado. Su estatura era quizás de 1.75 centímetros y sus hombros eran más anchos aunque no se pudiera apreciar por la camisa del pijama. Sus cabellos alborotados le daban un aspecto más relax que infantil.

-Feliz Navidad, Near- dijo la mujer soltando a Near quien no había correspondido el abrazó.

-Feliz Navidad- y los dos miembros de la SPK entraron a donde los dos hombres los esperaban.

-Oye Near, quieres un trago- dijo Gevanni extendiéndole un vaso con ron.

Near negó pero luego de ser incitado por Rester y Halle, tomo el vaso para luego acercar el vaso a sus labios. Al momento en que el líquido caliente y rasposo pasaba por su garganta sintió como una ola de calor subía por todo su cuerpo para que después comience a toser. Dejando el vaso en uno de las mesas. Los mayores rieron al ver como Near había reaccionado a las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Felicidades Gevanni- dijo en casi un susurro audible Near luego de dejar de toser.

-Gracias Near- dijo el espía.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y me agregaron a Favoritos y Alertas. Pero mis más grandes agradecimientos a:

**Kumiko Junko: **_Gracias chica, por dejarme un review desde el principio. De verdad me encanta leer tus reviews, siempre me hacían seguir con la historia. Además que una gran escritora como tú me dijera que le gusta mi fic me hizó sentir muy bien, además de halagada. Arigato Kumiko-san. Además te quería desear que pases una feliz navidad y que el 2011 sea un buen año para ti._

**Gwen-Van-Well: **_Me encantó saber que ha alguien le gusta mi forma de escribir, además de que respondiste mi duda, sí escribía bien la actitud de Near. Te agradezco mucho, tú review me alentó mucho, pues es mi segundo fic de Death Note. Pasa una feliz navidad y que el próximo año te vaya bien. Suerte y nos vemos._

**Pilar: **_Muchas gracias por tu review y pues si ya viste la serie que bien y si no pues mírala pues esta de verdad buena. Y qué bueno que te gustará, personas como tú me alientan a seguir adelante. Y Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo y ojala que todas tus metas y deseos se cumplan. Adiós._

_Nos leemos en otro fic._

_Sayonara,_


	4. Especial: El regalo

**N/A: **Bueno ya sé lo que estarán pensando ¿Qué no iba a ser un trhee-shot? Pues sí pero como en el fic quedaba la duda sobre cuál era la sorpresa del regalo que Halle le dio a Near pues pensé en escribir este one-shot.

Disclaimer: **Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Death Note, que es propiedad del dúo dinámico conformado por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. **

* * *

**Títeres**

**Near & Mello**

**Friendship/Angust**

**...**

**Especial**

**…**

31 de diciembre.

Un movimiento de su dedo golpeo la primera pieza de domino y luego una secuencia de caídas ocurrió. Miró como las piezas se montaban una contra otra en una perfecta sincronía haciendo que estas cayeran hasta que la última pieza calló junto al pequeño títere blanco que lo representaba a él.

Miró la habitación para entretenerse con algo, pues si no hallaba algo que ganará su interés volvería a repetir la misma rutina de siempre: resolver 5 cubos de rubik, formar 8 puzzles, leer las cartas de tarot, jugar ajedrez con él mismo y de vez en cuando representar algo con sus robots y demás juguetes.

Near suspiró al no encontrar nada digno para su entretención pero mirando en su escritorio recordó que aún no había formado el puzzle que Halle le había regalado.

Se levantó y con paso lento llego hasta el escritorio y busco en los cajones el rompecabezas de fondo blanco.

Near como siempre tomo la base y la puso en el centro y las piececitas las roció alrededor de esta. Y como siempre tomo una y la coloco en el centro de la base de cartón.

Horas habían pasado desde que Near había comenzado a formar el puzzle pero extrañamente no le hallaba forma. Ya llevaba 4 intentos y con el que estaba a punto de hacer era el quinto intento, pero algo lo detuvo.

El chico miró las piezas, las analizó y recordó lo que Halle le dijo: _Cuando lo armes encontraras la sorpresa._

Y colocando las piezas como él creía que iban formo una letra muy distinta a la habitual.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y tomando rápidamente una de las esquinas de la base la volteo dejando que las piezas cayeran sin orden alguno.

-_N_- susurro para luego apretar sus dientes con fuerza.

Esa letra ya no tenía sentido en él, el albino sucedía a L y por eso la letra que siempre él tenía que llevar grabada era esa, la letra de su ídolo, de la persona a quién más respeto y aún así nunca conoció.

Porque él día en que Mello murió supo que él iba a ser por ley el sucesor de L.

Y como siempre en casos así le gustaba saber lo que las cartas de tarot le tenían que decir. No es que fuera supersticioso solamente le gustaba tener una _segunda opinión._

**Flash Back**

Barajeo las cartas para luego colocarlas en el suelo en un orden aleatorio. Y luego de unos segundos de meditación escogió la única carta que tendría relevancia, por lo menos por esa ocasión.

La volteo y sintió una punzada en su corazón.

_La Mort._

-La muerte- dijo algo sorprendido pero sin cambiar su máscara de indiferencia.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto Rester a su espalda llamando la atención de los otros dos miembros –Alguien morirá- dijo tontamente el robusto hombre.

-No- se limitó a decir el peliblanco.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa fue la primera vez que se había tomado en serio el significado de una de esas cartas.

Desde ese día dejo de ser _N _para volverse el _Tercer L. _Porque desde que tenía uso de razón se le fue inculcado que debía de ser el que sucediera a _L_, no que lo reemplazará sino que mantuviera la imagen del original como el de alguien inmortal. Un _dios._

Formo el rompecabezas de nuevo muy rápidamente y lo colocó en la última gaveta de su escritorio, lugar que estaba vació pues él no tenía muchas pertenecías personales. Ese sería el escondite perfecto.

Solamente abriría el cajón para recordar quien en verdad era la persona que llevaba sobre sus hombros el bienestar de la humanidad, como muchas veces lo hizo _L._

Solamente para recordar que el en verdad era _Nate River_ y no _Near_ o simplemnete _N_.

Porque una vez Mello le había dicho que no iba a cambiar su forma de ser solo por sustituir a otra persona no importando cuan respetado fuera por él. Y Near simplemente había ignorado sus palabras que hasta hoy tomaban forma.

Porque seguramente si Mello hubiera sucedido a _L_ el siempre hubiera sido igual de impulsivo pero quizás un poco más cuidadoso. Pero él era diferente, **no **era Mello y el cambio en él fue necesario.

_DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM, DAM._

Luego de las doce campanadas que rompieron el silencio de la noche se escucharon gritos y las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales retumbaban haciendo que las ventanas y paredes del edificio temblaran levemente.

"Año nuevo" pensó Near con desagrado.

Luego de decir eso Halle, Gevanni y Rester entraron a la habitación para celebrar que otro año había terminado.

Los hombres le dieron unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Near para darle a conocer sus intenciones. Halle lo abrazo y esta vez Near no correspondió el abrazó.

Su mirada se veía perdida y sus ojos negros se veían apagados, parecía que había perdido su brillo caracterizado por la curiosidad e insolencia que siempre mostraban sus orbes negras.

Y Halle se dio cuenta lo que Near miraba con recelo y la mujer quedo petrificada. Era su regalo.

Podía ser esa la causa de su estado.

No, no ¿o sí?

Halle miró al chico, esa no había sido su intención. Lo que ella esperaba es que el chico entendiera que él era único y no una forma de mantener viva a una persona que ya no estaba entre ellos.

Porque Near era Near y no _L._

…

Siete meses pasaron y un nuevo Kira apareció o mejor dicho un "**Kira B**asura" según las palabras del _Tercer L._

Halle perdió esperanzas al ver que el albino aún seguía con lo de comportarse igual a _L _y usar sus tácticas; aunque estas funcionaron dejaron ver que tan manipulable era Near con respecto a _L._

Halle entre abrió sus labios dándose cuenta de algo. Near nunca ponía su marioneta en la misma mano en la que _L _se ubicaba, él estaba junto a Mello, aunque antes que el rubio. Sería que Near al igual que Mello se sentía… _inferior._

Quizas nunca fueron tan diferentes.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Hoy si el fin es definitivo, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y de dejarme un review –si así lo desean-.

La Mort o La Muerte significa: **Transformación, cambio, destrucción seguida por renovación. **En este caso Near destruye su verdadero yo para renovar o resucitar como una forma de L.

Muchas Gracias a los que leyerón el capitulo anterior: **Kumiko Junko, Gwen-Van-Well, Escolastica.**

**0 Himiko Miko 0: **Disculpa chica por no dejarte mis agradecimientos en el fic anterior pero lo hice con algo de carrera pues mi cuarto se ocupa para los huéspedes –si soy muy miserable- y bueno tenía a un tío leyendo lo que escribia, cosa que me incomoda pues no me gusta que personas que conozca lean lo que escribo. De verdad te pido disculpas y si lo lees espero que entiendas. Arigato por tu review.

**Escolastica: **Por pasarte por mi fic y que me dejarás un review, para mí fue algo de mucho valor. Jejejeje, además de que soy fan de tu fic. Además te agradezco por notar ese detallito del regalo. Arigato.

_Jejeje ustedes dirán primero era un one-shot, luego un trhee-shot y hoy nos viene con un especial ¡Decidete mujer!_

_Pero hasta aquí llego._

_**¡Feliz 2011!**_


End file.
